Le nouvel entraînement de Végéta
by Haloa
Summary: Histoire antérieure à ma fic "la piscine", Bulma entraîne Végéta dans sa préparation à l'accouchement dans l'eau.


**L'entraînement dans l'eau**

Par un beau matin de mai, Bulma, alors enceinte de 7 mois, entraîna Végéta à la piscine municipale, pour ce qui devait être une séance de préparation à l'accouchement ...Bien entendu, celui-ci avait tenté d'y échapper, prétextant un entraînement d'une extrême importance mais cela n'avait fait qu'accroître la colère de Bulma envers celui qui entendait depuis plus d'un mois la même rengaine :

-« VEGETA ! Tu vas devoir me suivre dans cette préparation JUSQU'AU BOUT ! QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON ! Il est HORS DE QUESTION que j'accouche SEULE comme la première fois ! »

-« Pfft ...C'est ridicule ! Tu ne vas même pas accoucher dans l'eau, alors à quoi cette préparation sert-elle ? »

-« Végéta ...Quand tu t'es battu contre les Cyborgs, était-ce à une plus forte gravité que celle de la Terre ? »

-« Euh ...Non ... ?... »

-« ALORS POURQUOI M'AS-TU FAIT CONSTRUIRE CETTE FOUTUE SALLE DE GRAVITE POUR T'Y ENTRAINER ? »

-« Je te signale que cela n'a AUCUN RAPPORT avec ton ...idiot d'entraînement ...Pfft ...Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais lutter pendant des heures ... »

-« Ah tu crois ça ! Et bien tu verras le moment venu si accoucher n'est pas un sport ! Maintenant, arrête de râler et va dans le vestiaire des hommes pour te changer ! On se retrouve dans 5 minutes au bord de la piscine ! Et tu as intérêt à être là ! »

_Cinq petites minutes plus tard ..._

Et Végéta était là. A un mètre des marches menant au petit bassin. Perplexe et encore plus bougon qu'une heure avant. Bulma, en maillot de bain deux pièces, s'approchait lentement, son petit ventre pointant en avant.

-« Hors de question que j'aille là-dedans ! » Lui asséna Végéta tout en pointant la piscine du pouce, dirigé vers le bas... « Cette eau est infestée de ... »

-« Végéta, ne commence pas ! » Coupa Bulma, « Pour la millième fois au moins, ce n'est que du CHLORE ! C'est pour désinfecter l'eau de la piscine ! »

-« Je ne parlais pas de ça ! ...Je refuse de nager parmi CES BALEINES FLETRIES ! »

-« Hein ? Quelles baleines flétries ? VEGETA ! Ces dames appartiennent au club du 3ème âge et elles suivent un cours d'Aquagym ! »

-« ça un cours d'aquagym ? Et bien là, elles ressemblent plutôt aux poissons de ton père, tu sais ...lorsqu'on les retrouvent flottant sur le dos ! » Dit Végéta, mimant un poisson mort.

-« Végéta ça suffit ! Elles sont en pleine relaxation ! RELAXATION ! C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour ça qu'on est venu alors arrête de faire le clown et allons dans le grand bassin ! »

Bulma, dont l'attitude de Végéta portait visiblement sur les nerfs, attrapa ce dernier par le bras et le tira avec force vers le grand bassin.

Arrivée devant l'échelle, Bulma lâcha son bras et descendit doucement dans l'eau, très lentement, afin de s'habituer à la température...Voyant que son sayain de mari ne la suivait pas, elle se retourna brusquement et hurla à son attention : « ALORS, TU VIENS ! » Malgré la portée de sa voix, étrangement, ce dernier ne bougea pas, son corps cependant se mit légèrement à trembler, fait que Bulma remarqua tout de suite !

-« Ah non ! Je te vois venir ! Végéta, tu ne me feras pas le coup de l'indigestion qui ne passe pas ! Descend me rejoindre IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Décidément, cette séance en piscine n'était pas partie pour la détendre...Son sang comme ses hormones bouillonnaient !

-« Jamais ! Pas avec **ça** dans le bassin ! »

-« Quoi encore ! » soupira Bulma, lorsque soudain, un couple émergea de l'eau à ces côtés, l'homme comme la femme reprenaient leur souffle, après un long baiser...« GOKU ! CHICHI ! Mais ? ...mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

-« Euh ...Nous ? On s'entraînait en ...en apnée ! »Dit Chichi dans un clin d'œil tandis qu'à ses côtés, Goku rougissait ...

-« Alors là, c'est FINI ! Je ne mettrai pas un pied dans cette piscine où ces deux là on fait ...je ne sais quoi ! » S'écria Végéta, tremblant de dégoût !

-« Oh NON, NON et NON ! TU VAS RAPPLIQUER ICI ET TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE JURE QUE PLUS JAMAIS TU NE ME TOUCHERAS ! » Prononça Bulma avec la voix de Shrek (ou de Dark Vador ... ça marche aussi !)

Dans la seconde qui suivit, toujours tremblant, Végéta était dans l'eau, entre Goku et Chichi mais à bonne distance de Bulma.

-« A toi aussi elle te fait peur ? » lui murmura Goku à l'oreille.

-« Je n'ai PAS peur ...c'est juste que l'eau est trop froide ! » marmonna le plus âgé des Sayains.

-« Ce n'est rien, c'est sûrement les hormones...Chichi aussi était terrifiante lorsqu'elle attendait Gohan ! »

-« SON GOKU ! Vas-tu te taire ! » Cria Chichi

-« Bon alors vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » demanda Bulma

-« Et bien, on a déposé Gohan et Goten chez mon père pour tout le week-end et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait profiter d'un petit séjour à Capital City, entre restaurants et boutiques ! »

-« Et puis l'eau ça détend ... » ajouta Goku, « Et vous deux ? »

-« Nous sommes là pour une séance de préparation à l'accouchement ! Chant prénatal au bord de la piscine puis étirement et enfin exercice de respiration et de RELAXATION dans l'eau ... »

-« Ouais ben moi ça me pique les yeux et le nez ! » répliqua Végéta.

-« Maintenant ça SUFFIT ! C'est de TA faute si j'en suis là, alors tu vas ASSUMER JUSQU'AU BOUT en SILENCE ! »

-« Bon ben, je crois qu'on devrait vous laisser à votre ...séance de relaxation ...hum ...Bon courage pour l'accouchement Végéta ! » glissa Goku à l'oreille de son aîné.

-« Ouais c'est ça ... » lui répondit Végéta tout en déglutissant difficilement.

_Et deux mois plus tard ..._

-« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Végéta s'en est-il bien sorti ? » Demanda Chichi

-« Et bien si l'on veut : le bilan est d'un nez et deux côtes cassées pour l'anesthésiste quand celui-ci a affirmé qu'il était trop tard pour me faire la péridurale ... »

-« Oh le pauvre ... »

-« Quant à Végéta lui-même, il ne regrette absolument pas la préparation par le chant prénatal vu qu'il a crié durant tout l'accouchement...Il faut dire que je lui ai serré la main tellement fort que j'ai réussi à lui casser deux doigts ! »

-« Aïe ! »

-« Puis il est resté en apnée jusqu'à la sortie de la tête ... et s'est aussitôt évanoui ... »

-« Et maintenant ? »

-« Il est réveillé et porte sa fille dans ses bras ... et je crois qu'il est heureux ...reste à lui annoncer que je les ai déjà inscrit aux bébés nageurs ! »

FIN ...

(Ou prélude à la fic « la Piscine »)


End file.
